Question: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}\times{1} & {3}\times{0} & {3}\times{-2} \\ {3}\times{-1} & {3}\times{-1} & {3}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {0} & {-6} \\ {-3} & {-3} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$